Conventionally, application data exchange techniques require costly and time-consuming design of customized containers for specific uses of data being shared between a calling application and a callee application. Further, the customized containers limit the known application data exchange schemes to an inflexible approach. Still further, the conventional calling application is aware of the functions of the callee application and therefore additional logic must be written to support such functions. Moreover, conventional application data exchange approaches require costly and time-consuming maintenance as changes to the functions of the callee application occur. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.